


White Raven

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, Loss of Virginity, MILF, Pregnancy, Titjob, transgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Raven has appreciated Weiss's body for quite a while. And she knows that anyone and everyone appreciates her own body. So why not invite Weiss over to take the Schnee's virginity one hot summer day?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hello, Ms. Branwen.”  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. That was Weiss all over. Polite and overly formal, but it was so damn easy to crack that mask and draw out her temper. Usually Raven and Yang managed it without even trying. It still looked cute for a girl Weiss’s size to get red in the face and stamp around.

 

Still, Raven was planning to do more today than just see how quickly she could put a crack in Weiss’s paper thin façade of demure politeness. Something that should be even more fun than asking Weiss what she thought of labor protests when Blake was visiting.

 

“Come in, come in, Weiss. And how often do I have to tell you to call me Raven?”

 

Weiss visibly considered her wording as she stepped into Raven’s house. Raven smirked, watching the short, slender girl try out various refusals. So very formal. Raven’s smirk widened into a smile as she remembered the Official Friendship Contract Weiss had tried to get Yang to sign when they were both five.

 

“Yang’s out for the day, visiting her cousin, so it’s just going to be the two of us. Hopefully you feel up to keeping an old woman company.”

 

Weiss carefully chose her words for that response as well. This time, Raven actually let the girl speak.

 

“You’re not old, Ms. Bra-“ Weiss saw the amused look Raven shot her. “Raven.” Was there a touch of red on her cheeks? There was. Oh, how adorable.

 

“Kind of you to say so. Want anything to drink? It’s hotter than hell out there.”  
  
In a few minutes, Raven had set Weiss up with a glass of iced tea, and was sipping from a can of beer herself. The two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room, bodies turned so they could easily look at each other.

 

Raven was pretty pent-up. Once she had a taste of what real sex, masturbating just wasn’t the same. And that was all that was left to her, even since Tai died all those years ago. It was only recently that Raven had felt ready to go looking for a new lover, and, lo and behold, Weiss had been practically dumped in her lap.

 

Raven could easily appreciate Weiss’s delicate features and build. The pale skin, the long, white hair, the girl had turned into a beautiful young woman. One day, just a few weeks ago, Raven had seen Weiss getting ready to go to the lake with Yang and the rest of her friends. The sight of Weiss in a pale blue bikini, that had even managed to hide Weiss’s bulge, had hit Raven so hard she had had to go for a lie down. Followed by her first enjoyable round of masturbation in almost three years.

 

Laying on her bed in the pink-tinged aftermath, the plan had come to Raven. And it was a good plan. Seduce Weiss, take her to bed, and enjoy the stamina and eagerness of someone who was barely eighteen. It was perfect. Sure, Raven had been forced to get inventive with the intermediary steps between each part of the plan, but she had an excellent motivation to do so: getting a good fucking for the first time in far too long.

 

It had been easy enough to start flirting with Weiss, even while keeping the whole thing more or less deniable. In this heat, Raven wearing tied up t-shirts that showed off her belly and cleavage didn’t need a reason. Ditto for the tight shorts that showed off how well Raven kept in shape, even for a woman who’d seen forty pass her by.

 

And, just as Raven was sure she would, Weiss had noticed. There had been a lot of lingering stares, especially at Raven’s chest (which made sense, since she had an even better rack than her daughter). Once, when Raven had bent over in front of Weiss to pick something up, Weiss had stopped speaking entirely, just staring at Raven’s presented rear for several seconds, before Ruby had kicked her staring like that at Ruby’s aunt.

 

Once she was sure the base attraction was there, Raven had stepped up her game. Talk about how hard Weiss… must have been finding things, hugs that never went below the lower back but still lasted a while, the complete set. It had been a while since Raven had used the tricks and tips both she and Tai had used to seduce each other all those years ago, but she was pleased to find she could still overawe a teenage girl who had never had a relationship that lasted more than two weeks.

 

Right about now, Raven thought she could wrap Weiss around her little finger. There was just one more step left to take. Wrapping another part of her around Weiss.

 

Raven shifted on the couch, putting herself half a foot closer to Weiss. The younger woman noticed, judging by how her grip tightened on her glass. Raven could see Weiss swallowing nervously, and almost smiled at the sight. But no need to give the game away like that just yet.

 

“Weiss, do you have any plans for the next few hours?”  
  
“No?” Weiss asked, her curiosity clear in her voice.

 

Raven nodded and smiled. And even if she had, Raven was sure some last-minute scheduling would be coming up soon. She scooted another half foot closer.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” another six inches, and now Raven was close enough to easily rest her hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “It can be just the two of us, alone, for a couple of hours.”  
  
There was a half-disbelieving, half-hopeful look in Weiss’s eyes by now. She took a quick gulp of her iced tea, splashing some of it on her lower face.

 

“Do-!” Weiss’s voice ended as a high-pitched shriek. She tried again. “Do you have anything you’d like to do?”

 

Raven chuckled, getting ever closer to Weiss. She was practically in Weiss’s lap, and was leaning far enough forward to let even the fairly short Weiss look down her shirt.

 

“We can do anything you like, Weiss. Just you and me and an empty house.” She was practically purring the words and licking her lips, hungrily staring at Weiss’s face.

 

Weiss was as red as a cherry tomato, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

“Ms. Branwen, are you trying to seduce me?” The formal, stuffy manner was even more torn and tattered now than it had been when she had walked into Raven’s house.  
  
“Trying? No, I _am_ seducing you,” Raven answered, laughter underlying her words. She let her hand glide along Weiss’s bare shoulder, up along her neck. Weiss shivered at the touch.

 

“I, I, I.” Weiss seemed to shut down, mouth opening and closing, words or fragments of words only occasionally coming out. It was adorable beyond words.

 

“Why don’t we take this to my bedroom,” Raven said, her mouth almost pressed against Weiss’s neck. The older woman could feel her breath bouncing off of Weiss’s skin and running along her lips.

 

Weiss jerkily nodded and quickly stood up, almost smacking Raven in the face with her glass. Raven laughed it off, and also took the chance to see how Weiss’s new position presented her assets. Standing up made the bulge at the front of Weiss’s skirt so much more obvious. And while layers of cloth and fabric could make it hard to tell exactly how big someone was (Raven, for instance, had a dress that made her chest seem two cup sizes smaller), it looked like Weiss was the perfect size. Not too big for Raven’s fairly unused pussy, and not so small that she couldn’t get satisfaction from it.

 

Of course, a final judgment would have to wait until Raven got that skirt off of Weiss. Hands-on really was the only way to do things.

 

Standing up to join Weiss, she grabbed the shorter woman’s forearm. Smiling back at her, Raven lead Weiss down the hallway to her bedroom. Opening it, she tugged Weiss in and slammed the door shut behind her. Pointless, probably, but she had gotten in the habit when she and Tai had a few minutes with each other when ever little Yang had been taking a nap.

 

Shifting her grip on Weiss slightly, Raven tugged the slender girl up against her. Weiss squeaked, before Raven lowered her head and took Weiss into a kiss. Raven could feel Weiss stiffening against her, before melting into her embrace.

 

As they kissed, Raven let her hands wander up Weiss’s arms and then down her back. But most of her attention was consumed with Weiss, rejoicing in the first on the mouth kiss Raven had done in over a decade. She was a bit rusty at it, but it wasn’t as if a girl Weiss’s age would know the difference.

 

When they finally parted, Weiss blinked slowly. She looked up at Raven, and lifted a pair of fingers to her lips. She softly touched them, running her finger pads along the outline. When she spoke, it was so soft Raven could barely hear her.

 

“That was my first kiss,” Weiss said, breaking eye contact with Raven.

 

Raven raised her eyebrows. She knew that Yang would have told her if Weiss had ever gone out for a while with anybody, but she still would have thought there would have been enough time for Weiss to lock lips with at least _one_ person. Well, if that meant that every single one of Weiss’s firsts were up for grabs, then Raven wasn’t going to complain.

 

“And I’m going to take your second kiss, too,” Raven said, leaning back in.

 

Weiss squeaked again, but also wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders. Their bodies inched closer together, and Raven could feel the hints of Weiss’s blouse and skirt lightly brushing against her bare skin. God, she was turned on.

 

This time when they broke apart, there was a great big smile on Weiss’s face. Her cheeks were still red, but the rest of her showed just how happy she was to be here with Raven. Some parts showed more enthusiasm than others.

 

Raven let her hand drift along Weiss’s hip, down to her crotch. Weiss was very excited indeed. And made a wonderful noise as Raven laid her hand against her penis.

 

“Is that a dick in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?” Raven said chuckling. She’d need Weiss’s skirt off before she could be absolutely sure, but she wasn’t seeing any problems downstairs whatsoever.

 

“I, I, can I touch you?” Weiss finally got out, after a minute of either pressing her hips forward against Raven’s hand or drawing them back.

 

“Of course you can,” Raven chuckled. “You can touch me anywhere you want, with anything you want.” Weiss got the innuendo, judging by how she momentarily flushed even deeper.

 

Hesitantly, Weiss reached out to Raven, her hands wavering in indecision. After a moment, her face firmed up and she reached up for Raven’s chest. Raven smiled down at her as, for the first time in far too long, someone touched her breasts in lust.

 

As a girl, even a fairly flat girl, Weiss knew how to handle a pair of breasts. Raven sighed in satisfaction as a pair of hands with long, slender fingers, started running over her breasts. Raven had made sure to wear a t-shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage, and a bra that didn’t get in the way. They’d both have to go soon enough, but there was still a lot of bare skin immediately available for Weiss.

 

Of course, there was no reason for Weiss to have all the fun. Raven felt an aching emptiness inside her, a need to _be_ with someone. Sex wasn’t even part of it, though she intended for that to happen to. Raven just needed the closeness, to be able to hold someone close to her, to look into their eyes, to smell their scent.

 

Raven wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to get into an emotional relationship with someone so much younger than she was. But she also didn’t care. Sex right now, and they could see what they thought of each other later.

 

Raven couldn’t decide where she wanted to touch Wiess the most. Those lips would luck cute wrapped around her finger, she thought. But since that would mean breaking the kiss, there was just no way that could happen. But that still left a ton of options. Weiss’s crotch, her butt, her shoulders, her chest, anywhere and everywhere was a place Raven wanted to run her hands along.

 

Weiss was a lot more focused than Raven was. She was interested in Raven’s breasts and her pussy. In fact, Weiss was short enough that if she stopped standing on her toes to lean up to kiss Raven, she could bury her face in Raven’s breasts. Raven thought she’d let the younger woman do that soon enough, once Raven was done kissing.

 

But that wasn’t going to be for a while. The sheer joy of getting to kiss again, a real kiss, not the quick press of lips to Yang’s cheek, was running through Raven like a flooding river. Raven smashed her lips against Weiss’s, trapping her in a kiss that was so intense Raven felt like she wasn’t able to breathe.

 

Raven finally broke the kiss, eyes glazed from the sheer pleasure. She was ready to try again, but Weiss accidently preempted her. The slender girl collapsed forward, just as drained from the kiss as Raven was. Of course, this meant that Weiss ended up with her face in between Raven’s chest, pressed against the bare skin Raven was showing so much of.

 

Raven shivered, feeling Weiss’s warm breath puff over her sensitive skin. It felt pretty good, especially when- Oh ho, was that Weiss’s tongue, licking at Raven’s cleavage? Such a daring girl.

 

Still, it wasn’t as if they could have sex here in the middle of the room. Tai had been strong enough to pick Raven up so they could fuck standing, but there was no way Weiss could make that work. Luckily, since they were in Raven’s bedroom, Raven’s bed was close by.

 

Raven guided Weiss over to it, keeping her hands firmly clamped down on Weiss’s rear. It wasn’t a very big rear, and Raven could easily cover a cheek with her hand. But it still felt wonderful to knead it underneath her fingers.

 

Raven fell backwards on to the bed, taking Weiss with her. Weiss only lifted her face from Raven’s chest once they were both on the bed. She looked around, her eyes blinking and her face red. Then she looked down at Raven and turned an even deeper red. Raven laughed, and ran a finger along Weiss’s jawline.

 

“Having fun, Weiss?” Weiss just nodded, a quick, convulsive up and down movement. “I’m glad. Why don’t we get a bit more comfortable first?”  
  
“Um, okay?” Weiss obviously had no idea what Raven meant, and just as obviously had no intention of saying no to anything Raven wanted.

 

“You’re going to need to get off of me, though,” Raven added in a gentle hint.

 

“Oh! Oh, sorry,” Weiss said, rolling off of Raven and looking at her like a lost puppy.

 

Raven chuckled. Any sting in her laughter was drawn by the way she removed her t-shirt, sliding the shirt slowly up off of her body and throwing it away. Weiss watched intently, almost rapturously. She did seem a bit disappointed that Raven was wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt, though. That Raven removed that right after her t-shirt made up for it.

 

Raven could hear Weiss gasping, and her hands tightening into fists, when Raven’s chest was fully revealed. Raven realized this would be the first pair of breasts Weiss had ever seen in the flesh, besides her own. Well, probably. Raven knew her daughter had a bit of a lax approach to letting others see her body, and Yang had certainly invited Weiss over for a swim often enough that Weiss might have gotten the chance to perv on Raven’s daughter.

 

Luckily, Raven knew her body left her daughter’s in the dust. Better chest, equally attractive face, longer legs, the complete set. Raven was certain Weiss would agree, though Raven had to admit that right now, Weiss would agree that the sky was neon green if Raven asked her to.

 

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of her shorts, Raven glanced over at Weiss. Weiss was staring so intently at her Raven thought her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Or for something similar to happen to her dick. Raven didn’t want to see a dark spot appearing in the increasingly tight, tented skirt Weiss was wearing.

 

“Don’t you feel all hot and stuffy in those clothes, Weiss?” Raven asked, exaggeratedly leering at Weiss’s body. “Why don’t you get comfortable?”  
  
“O-okay!” Weiss said, tripping over her tongue.

 

Raven had to laugh at how quickly Weiss jumped out of her blouse and skirt. In less than five seconds, every stich of clothing she had was lying on the floor. Weiss was nervously looking up at Raven, hands half-hiding her body. She was obviously dreading some sort of scathing comment, the usual teen sensitivity made worse by the Schnee pride.

 

“Oh, Weiss, honey, you look beautiful.”

 

And it was true. Weiss didn’t have any breasts to speak of, but her slender, pale body was absolutely lovely. And Weiss’s hand did a very bad job of hiding her dick. It was poking up from behind the hand Weiss had clasped over her crotch, a slender tower that Raven couldn’t wait to her hands on.

 

“Why don’t,” Raven took off her shorts and panties at the same time, leaving her as naked as Weiss, “come over here.”

 

Weiss obediently crawled over to Raven. Taking the lead, Raven rearranged her and Weiss’s positions, ending up with Weiss sitting on the edge of the bed and Raven on the floor, between Weiss’s spread legs. That put Raven at the perfect spot for the… third bit, really, of the fun Raven had in mind.

 

Raven ran her hands up and down Weiss’s legs, feeling the muscles trembling underneath her touch. Weiss made to cover her crotch with her hands again, before deciding not to and instead grabbed the edge of Raven’s sheets. Raven smirked as she cupped her breasts, pressing them together.

 

“How would you like to feel a grown woman’s breasts, Weiss?”

 

“Iwould-“ Weiss paused and collected herself. “I would like that very much, Ms.-“ she saw Raven start to roll her eyes. “Raven.”

 

Laughing underneath her breath, Raven leaned forward, wrapping her boobs around Weiss’s cock. It was quite a good fit for Weiss; her rod disappeared completely inside Raven’s cleavage. Raven actually frowned at that. She had been looking forward to licking the tip of Weiss’s head and- okay, crisis averted. If Raven sank down, the head of Weiss’s shaft appeared between her breasts. And it even poked up far enough for Raven to lick it, just barely.

 

The position wasn’t very good for seeing Weiss’s face, but the sounds she made told Raven enough. Raven knew she was blowing Weiss’s mind with what was happening? Her very first kiss? Hell, that was kind of sad, and kind of endearing. Well, Raven would be taking a lot more firsts than that. It was a pity she didn’t have any sexy toys around anymore. That strap-on Summer had given her that one night with her and Qrow could come be very handy right about now.

 

Well, Raven could make up a shopping list later. Right now, it was time to give Weiss her first titfuck _and_ her first non-masturbation orgasm. Raven hummed to herself as she went up and down along Weiss’s shaft. It wasn’t a steady motion, since Raven had to stop at the top of each repetition so she could lick Weiss’s lower (and much more flushed) head. Weiss didn’t utter a word of complaint, though.

 

In fact, Weiss didn’t utter a word period. There were a whole bunch of gasps and moans, all of which were very sweet to Raven’s ears. But not a single actual word. A habit she had picked up while masturbating in her mansion with all those servants around? Something to train her out of. Raven liked partners who were just as noisy as she was. Which had ended up causing some trouble when she and Tai did the deed while baby Yang was napping.

 

“Don’t,” a pause for a lick, “be afraid,” another lick,” to let me know,” and again, “when you’re about to cum,” one final lick,” Weiss.”

 

“R-right,” Weiss said in a shaky voice. “I won’t. I mean, I will! I won’t forget and I will let you know.”  
  
That girl was just too cute. But Raven thought she’d look even cuter cumming. And Raven knew a trick or two to make that happen. Her breasts were already wrapped as tightly around Weiss’s cock as they could be, the flesh rubbing against each other as Raven bobbed up and down. But if she did _this_ with her tongue…

 

“Ah! Ah, ah, Raven, I’m going to cum!”

 

Well, that worked even better than Raven had expected. Letting go of her breasts, Raven lowered her head, taking most of Weiss’s cock in her mouth. It had been a long time since she had felt a cock inside her mouth. But some things you just didn’t forget.

 

Like the taste of cum. Weiss had a very healthy diet, it seemed. Her cum tasted pretty good as she shot it into Raven’s mouth. Raven kept her lips sealed around Weiss’s cock, making sure every drop of Weiss’s orgasms stayed inside her mouth.

 

Raven could, just barely, look up at Weiss and see the expression on her face. And it more than made up for Raven not being able to touch herself. Weiss looked like she was melting into a pile of pure joy, just from a titfuck. What she would look like when Raven got started on the real fun stuff was anybody’s guess.

 

Raven drew her head back, feeling Weiss’s cock slip out of her mouth. Weiss’s cum remained behind, filling her mouth with the salty, sweet taste. Raven looked up at Weiss and swirled the load around in her mouth, feeling it coat her tongue. She had forgotten how nice it could be to have a tasty load inside her mouth. But, she couldn’t talk around it.

 

Raven made an exaggerated show of swallowing Weiss’s cum, her neck visibly working to send Weiss’s semen down her throat and into her stomach. It pooled there, a familiar warmth inside of her. Weiss looked at Raven like the older woman was a goddess of feminine sexuality. Raven had always been content to switch up who was on top with Tai, but she thought she’d have Weiss under her thumb and keep her there without a problem.

 

Rising up, Raven climbed back up onto her bed. Weiss fell back before her, quickly ending up with her back pressed against the bed. Raven hovered over her, breasts hanging down while Weiss’s cock pointed up. Raven smiled at that. Ah, the stamina of youth.

 

“How are you feeling, Weiss?” Raven asked as she lowered herself down, sitting on Weiss’s thighs and leaning forward.

 

“I, I, _wow_ , Raven,” Weiss said, cutely flustered and excited. “I’ve never felt like that before. Masturbating, it’s just not the same. Thank you, thank you so much for doing this for me.” All of a sudden, Weiss got a bit shy. “Is, is it okay if we do this again tomorrow? Or go even further?”

 

Internally, Raven shook her head. Tomorrow? When Raven was Weiss’s age, she had damn near humped the studs and babes she was interested in until they had dried up and been blown away on the wind. Oh, the poor girl.

 

“We could, we could,” Raven said nodding. Weiss hopefully smiled, excited that her dreams were coming true. “ _Or_ I could ride your dick until you fill my pink, wet pussy,” Raven raised herself up and spread her lower lips, letting Weiss look inside, “with a hot load of sticky cum.”  
  
“I, we can do that,” Weiss said hurriedly, her face red and her smile wide.

 

“I am _so_ surprised you think that,” Raven said, reaching down to pat Weiss’s cheek.

 

Raven inched herself forward, until she was sitting on Weiss’s dick. Weiss’s hot, hard length felt very good pressed against her slit. And Raven’s wet, warm slit felt very good pressed Weiss’s length. Raven slid her hands forward, up along Weiss’s sides. She played with Weiss’s small breasts and stiff nipples as she lifted herself up , feeling Weiss’s cock trace a ling along the inside of her thigh. Then, once the tip of Weiss’s lower head was no longer touching her, she sank back down.

 

Raven had perfect aim. Weiss’s cock easily slid into Raven’s pussy, the older woman’s wet folds parting before her. And then Raven stopped. It had been so long since she had felt anything beyond her own fingers inside her. To once more have a dick inside her, a cock, stretching her out and filling her up… She had waited too long to do this, Raven realized. Well, time to make up for all those years.

 

Raven slowly sank down Weiss’s virginal cock, not stopping until she had taken every last inch. She smiled in satisfaction as she came to a halt, sitting on Weiss’s lap and filled with cock. It was funny, but she felt just as stuffed from Weiss’s modest dick as she had from Tai’s much more impressive shaft. Raven supposed she had tightened up after her husband had died and there had been no one left to fill her up.

 

Looking down at Weiss, Raven smiled. The slender girl looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Raven gave her internal muscles a squeeze, and almost laughed at the look of transcendent bliss that washed over Weiss’s face.

 

“Is a grown woman’s pussy everything you hoped it would be?” Raven asked. Weiss didn’t answer. She didn’t even give a sign that she had heard Raven. Rolling her eyes, Raven reached down and lightly slapped Weiss’s cheek.

 

“Huh? What?” Weiss spluttered, looking around in shock.

 

In a barely level voice, Raven repeated her question, wiggling her hips from side to side as she did so. This time, Weiss was aware enough to answer the question.

 

“Yes, yes, it feels so good Raven,” Weiss said, words stumbling over themselves. “I never thought that being with a woman like this could feel so amazing.”  
  
Raven smiled, her ego gratifyingly stroked. She rewarded Weiss with another roll of her hips, making the slender girl gasp in ecstasy as her cock shifted around inside of Raven. Raven started playing with Weiss’s tits again, fingers gliding over the smooth curves and stiff nubs poking out.

 

It was something of a pity Weiss’s breasts weren’t larger. Raven had enjoyed sinking her fingers into the plush curves of her girlfriends over the years. On the other hand, with Weiss’s overall slender body, boobs that were too large would have just looked ridiculous. Oh well, Weiss’s chest wasn’t the part of her body that Raven was most interested in.

 

Raven let go of one of Weiss’s breasts and bought her hand back to her. Running it down her toned stomach, Raven came to her crotch. She hissed between her teeth as she ran a finger across her clitoris. It was the work of a moment to uncover it, coaxing it out from the small, fleshy hood it was hiding underneath.

 

Raven timed her circling of her clit with her thrusts along Weiss’s cock. In the time it took for her to rise up and down once along the girl’s shaft, she completed a circle of her clit. A slow pace, even considering how fast she was bouncing up and down on Weiss’s rod. But Raven wanted to savor this for as long as possible.

 

Which, sadly, wouldn’t be all that long. Even though Weiss had just cum, which should have given her some more stamina, she was still only a teenager, having sex for the first time. Raven was sure Weiss was going to cum any minute now. And sure, Weiss wasn’t using a condom, and Raven wasn’t on birth control. And Raven saw absolutely no reason to slow down how quickly she was bouncing on Weiss’s cock, or even to ask Weiss to warn her.

 

Raven could feel her boobs bouncing up and down as she rode Weiss. That was the downside of this position: her breasts could get pretty sore if it went on for too long. But she didn’t think that would be a concern with Weiss.

 

Especially if Raven did that trick of hers that Tai so loved. Raven stopped bouncing up and down on Weiss’s cock, and stayed still, the entirety of Weiss’s shaft buried inside her. Starting from the top, Raven clenched her muscles, slowly working her way down, squeezing Weis’s Weiss’s shaft. Then she did the same, going from the bottom up.

 

As surprised as Raven was that she could still do that trick, the effect on Weiss was even more pronounced. Weiss’s jaw fell open as she felt the rolling tightness along her dick. Raven could see Weiss’s knuckles whiten as she clamped down hard on the bedsheets, balling them up in her grasp.

 

As good as it felt for Weiss, it felt pretty good for Raven too. Especially as she rubbed her clit, and generally exulted in getting fucked for the first in so many years. The sight of Weiss’s pleasure-filled face was enough to push Raven over the edge into her first non-masturbation orgasm in far too long.

 

“Fuck! Yes, god fucking damn it!” Raven was very vocal in how her appreciation of how Weiss was making her feel.

 

Not that Weiss would have needed a vocalization to tell that. Raven was squeezing down on her rod far harder in orgasm than she ever could have normally. There was also all the arousal running out from in between her legs and onto Weiss’s body.

 

And on top of all of that, there was the way Raven’s eyes rolled up in her head and her jaw swung open. Raven was caught up in the throes of the most intense orgasm she had gotten in over a decade. She barely managed to stay upright on top of Weiss, instead of flopping over to land on the floor, the bed or Weiss.

 

Finally, Raven recovered. Sighing and smiling, she raised her head to look at Weiss. Weiss had an awestruck look on her face as she stared at the older woman riding her. That look was almost as satisfying as the rock hard dick still inside Raven.

 

“Did, did you just cum, Raven?” Weiss asked in an unsure voice.

 

“I sure did,” Raven said, tucking a few errant strands of hair back behind her head, “and it’s all thanks to you.” So that wasn’t strictly true. But teenagers needed a lot of reinforcement for their fragile egos. And it had the desired effect on Weiss.

 

The slender Schnee smiled and actually started fucking Raven, instead of just laying back and letting the older woman do all the work. Her hips bounced upwards, trying to force her cock deeper into Raven.

 

“Then let’s give you a second one!”  
  
“That’s the spirit, Weiss. Come on, fuck my pussy,” Raven responded, starting to bounce up and down again.

 

Weiss’s hands were firmly grasping Raven’s hips, clenching down on the soft, warm skin and kneading the muscles below. Raven had both her hands on the bed on opposite sides of Weiss. The two of them were both widely smiling, enjoying the arousal and pleasure racing up from their crotches into their brains. Weiss even more than Raven.

 

“Raven, Raven, I’m about to cum! Real soon!” And bless her heart, there was even a note of warning amid the joy.

 

Raven picked up the pace, going as fast as she could. The lewd sounds of her wet pussy smacking against Weiss’s cock and hips filled the room. Her breasts were swinging up and down and from side to side as she rode Weiss’s cock into orgasm.

 

“Come on, Weiss, give it to me. Stuff my slutty cunt full of your semen. Come on, don’t you want to give Yang a little sister? See my belly swollen, my tits dripping milk? Don’t you want to know that you were the one to do this to me?”

 

That idea suddenly sounded really good to Raven too. The thought of getting filled with thick, sticky seed, that was sure to impregnate her, God, she got even wetter than she already was at the thought. She and Tai had had a lot of fun with her milky, swollen tits just before Yang was born. And it would be even hotter to have Weiss suckling at her nipple, that pale face upturned towards her as she drained Raven’s large tits of milk.

 

“Oh! Oh, damn it, Raven, I’m cumming!” Weiss’s voice was almost as high pitched as the time Yang dropped a frog down her shirt. And she sounded far happier than she did that time.

 

Raven felt far better than she did that time, too. The feeling of cum filling her pussy, the hot liquid splashing against her wet, sensitive walls was almost enough to push over the edge a second time. Raven closed her eyes and ground her hips from side to side, feeling jet after jet get pumped into her. It felt so wonderful, filling her up in a way that nothing else possibly could.

 

Raven could feel more cum trickling out of her pussy, running out from between her lower lips, and down Weiss’s cock and Raven’s skin. But most it stayed inside her, keeping her warm, the heat radiating out from her pussy into the rest of her body. There was just one more thing needed to make this complete. Raven lifted a hand from her bed and rested a finger against her sensitive nub.

 

Just two quick circles around her clit was all Raven needed to cum. She tightened down once again around Weiss’s softening cock, one final orgasm ripping through her. Wordless sounds escaped her lips as she twitched and bucked, feeling the orgasm rush through her. And when it left, it took most of Raven’s strength with her.

 

Raven collapsed forward, barely turning her body so she didn’t squish Weiss underneath her. That meant Weiss’s dick was pulled out of her, but, since it was already only half the size it had been, that was no great loss. Raven felt a warm sense of satisfaction and quiet bliss spreading out from her core.

 

Almost before she had landed, Weiss had Raven in a hug. Raven squeaked as she was wrapped up in it, pale arms wrapping around her upper body and Weiss burying her face in Raven’s shoulder. After a few seconds of shock, Raven returned the favor, snaking an arm underneath Weiss.

 

“How was it, sweety?” Raven asked, addressing Weiss’s hair.

 

“Oh my god, thank you Raven. Thank you so much, it was better than I ever though it could be,” Weiss, said, not lifting her face from the join of Raven’s neck and shoulder. Her warm breath felt nice against Raven’s skin.

 

“I’m glad,” Raven said, patting the back of Weiss’s head. “And I’m sure we’ll be doing it again real soon,” she added. Possibly even today once you get your second wind, she added in the privacy of her own head. Teens would be teens, after all.

 

And Raven wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Raven ran a hand along her belly. It was slightly swollen, though she could only tell when she wasn’t wearing a shirt. Soon enough, though, that wouldn’t be the case. And everyone would be able to tell that she was pregnant. Though they wouldn’t be able to tell that she was pregnant with Weiss’s kid.  
  
Smiling, Raven looked up at her barely legal lover. Weiss was looking at her in turn, though not at her face. Instead, she was staring at the still small baby bump she was responsible for. And occasionally at other parts of Raven’s body, since the older woman had decided that the best way to beat the late summer heat was to wear a bikini top and a pair of daisy duke shorts.  
  
Raven smiled and stretched out her long, tanned and toned legs. _Teens_. Still, Weiss’s sex drive was one of the things that endeared her to Raven. Raven had an itch that hadn’t been scratched for a long time, and Weiss was more than happy to do so for her.  
  
The biggest limit on their time together was that Yang still didn’t know about the two of them. Raven’s daughter thought that the relation between Weiss and the Brawen/Xiao Long household was that Weiss was Yang’s friend, nothing more. That put a real limit on what Weiss and Raven could do together.  
  
Thankfully, Yang was at baseball practice, and would be for the next several hours. That meant it was just Raven and Weiss, and the baby Weiss had put in Raven’s belly. Plenty of time for all kinds of things to happen.  
  
“We’re going to have to tell people soon,” Raven said, looking Weiss in the eyes.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, yes, you’re right,” Weiss said, straightening up and meeting Raven’s gaze. “How soon? And what do we tell them?”  
  
“I know my side of the family’s free this evening,” Raven said. “Yang will be back and I can ask Qrow to bring his family over for dinner. We can announce it after the meal. When should we do the same with your side?”  
  
Weiss leaned back and stared at the ceiling, her lips pursed. After a few seconds of thought, she looked back down.  
  
“Next Saturday, I think. Father is in the middle of some complex negotiations right now, and won’t welcome a major change. But it should all be resolved by the end of next week.”  
  
Raven nodded. That was not something she was looking forward to. She had met Jacques Schnee only a handful of times in over a decade of Weiss and Yang being friends. And she had never enjoyed those meetings. Still, it would have to happen sooner or later.  
  
“And I think we should tell them everything,” Weiss said. “That we’re in love, that we’re having sex, even,” a blush appeared on her cheeks, “that I’ve gotten you pregnant.”  
  
“I was thinking the same thing,” Raven said with a smile. She reached over and patted Weiss’s hand. “And don’t get too stressed out about the conversation. I know there was a quite an age gap between Qrow and the first woman he had sex with.” Also the same woman Raven had first had sex with (though not the first time Raven had had sex), and at the same time. But there was no need to go into that right now.  
  
“Right, thanks,” Weiss said, visibly reassured by Raven’s words. Then she brightened and got an anticipatory look on her face. “You know, there’s one way I can think of to make sure I get rid of my stress.”  
  
Raven smiled in turn, seeing where this was going. Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her long legs together. Weiss’s eyes flicked down to it and Raven could see a bulge forming in her skirt.  
  
“Really?” Raven said innocently. “Well, I don’t know what you’re thinking of, but I’d love to help you relieve some stress.”  
  
“Why, thank you Raven,” Weiss said in a formal tone of voice. “I was thinking the best way I could prepare for this meeting tonight was if I fucked your slutty ass until I came, dropping a steaming load of semen into your body.” Weiss turned beet red at the lewd things she was saying, but she managed to keep her voice stiffly formal throughout.  
  
“Oh my,” Raven said, raising a hand to her lips in mock shock. “Well, if you think that’s the best way to relieve some stress, I’ll just have to do what you want.”  
  
Raven stood up and immediately turned around, letting Weiss see how tightly her short shorts clung to her rear. She wasn’t terribly surprised that Weiss wanted anal. Ever since Raven had told Weiss she was pregnant, the younger girl had resolutely stayed away from fucking Raven’s pussy. And that only left a few options open for the two of them to have fun.  
  
Luckily, Raven enjoyed anal. That was one of the reasons her rear was already clean and just needed some lube to be ready for Weiss’s shaft. And even more luckily, Raven kept some lube in her purse ever since that walk in a secluded area of the local park. So the two of them didn’t even need to leave the living room.  
  
Opening her purse, Raven grabbed the small bottle of lube and tossed it over to Weiss. The slender girl grabbed it and smiled. The erection she must have to make such a big tent in her skirt really must be uncomfortable, Raven thought. It was a good thing the two of them were going to be taking care of it soon. Grabbing a dish towel off the nearby kitchen counter, Raven spread it out underneath her. She knew how leaky she could get, and wanted to be prepared.  
  
Bending over at the waist, Raven hooked her fingers around the top of her shorts. Looking back at Weiss, she smiled as she pulled them and her panties down. The look on Weiss’s face as Raven’s full, heart-shaped ass and wet pussy were revealed was like that of a man dying of thirst seeing an oasis.  
  
Letting the clothing drop to puddle around her ankles, Raven swayed her hips from side to side. Reaching back, she slapped her ass, feeling her rear jiggle. Smiling, she stared into Weiss’s pale blue eyes.  
  
“Come on, lover, don’t you want a piece of this?”  
  
As Weiss continued to be a useless lesbian, Raven leaned forward, sticking her ass out as she grabbed the kitchen counter that formed the barrier between the living room and the kitchen. She did a full-body wiggle, making her ass shake. Raven could feel the burn of Weiss’s eyes on her heart-shaped ass.  
  
Weiss made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. She started tugging at her skirt, fingers fumbling with clothes that cost a good chunk of the house they were in. She managed to get her skirt and panties off fairly quickly, showing her lovely, lovely dick. It had a nice red color to it that quite contrasted with the rest of her pale skin.  
  
Raven licked her lips as Weiss lubed herself up, making her cock all shiny and slick. And then Weiss turned her attentions to Raven. Weiss stepped forward, a dollop of lube on her fingers. Raven stuck her rear out to meet her, holding her cheeks apart so Weiss could get some better access to her holes.  
  
Raven hummed as she felt Weiss’s fingers run along the outside of her asshole and then slid inside. Weiss knew how to lube Raven’s ass up, and quickly finished the job. Then she pulled back, the girth of her fingers disappearing. Raven couldn’t wait for something a lot more meatier to replace them.  
  
Raven felt a hand grab her hip, and something else entirely brushing against the curve of her ass. Raven shut her eyes to better enjoy what was coming. Then she felt something prod against the entrance to her ass. Raven smiled slightly and hissed through her teeth. This was it.  
  
Weiss easily slid into Raven’s ass. She had entered it often enough, especially since Raven had gotten pregnant, that Raven’s tightest hole easily opened up to her. Nothing stopped her from sliding in and in until her hips were pressed against Raven’s ass.  
  
“I’m in, Raven,” Weiss said softly. “I’m all the way in.”  
  
“Oh, baby, believe me, I know,” Raven moaned, shivering. “I can feel you so deep inside me.”  
  
To emphasize that, Raven squeezed down. Weiss moaned as Raven’s tight, hot entrance milked her rod. Underneath, a trickle of arousal ran out of Raven’s pussy and ran down her muscular thigh.  
  
“How fast do you think I can go inside you?” Weiss asked. “I’m feeling like I really want to go at it today.”  
  
“Fast as you can, baby,” Raven moaned. “I can take it.”  
  
Raven was sure she could take a lot more than Weiss was willing or able to dish out. The stuff her and Tai had gotten up to, well, Weiss’s imagination and stamina just couldn’t compare. Yet. There was a training program Raven was drawing up for Weiss to work on that would make things a lot more fun in bed.  
  
But now certainly wasn’t the time to introduce that. Instead, Raven should concentrate on how good Weiss was making her feel. And Weiss was making her feel very good indeed. Raven had always had an sensitive rear, and just getting her ass grabbed or slapped could get her motors running in a hurry. Getting fucked by a person she loved? Raven was dripping wet.  
  
*Slap**Crack*  
  
Weiss’s hand came down onto Raven’s cheek. The crack of her hand bouncing off of Raven’s jiggling ass filled the room, even drowning out the noises made as her cock slid in and out of Raven. Raven gasped at the sudden burst of pain, her ass tightening down around Weiss’s rod.  
  
“Oh God, baby, do that to me again!” Raven gasped out.  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said, the formality trained into her rising to the surface even in a situation like this.  
  
Weiss spanked Raven several times, each time making Raven gasp from the shock of pain and pleasure. Raven couldn’t believe how wet she was. It was like a faucet, and she was glad she had spread a towel out underneath her before they had started.  
  
Raven reached underneath herself and started masturbating. Nothing too rigorous, just rubbing her folds and polishing her clit. She wanted the main drive of her orgasm to be Weiss fucking her in the ass.  
  
Raven just hoped that Weiss wouldn’t cum too soon. That had happened once or twice, the inevitable result of a teen getting access to a mature woman’s body. And a mature woman’s inventiveness. The look on Weiss’s face when Raven had broken out her toy chest had been worth capturing in a photograph.  
  
So far at least, Weiss was doing a good job of holding on. Her thrusts were pushing her cock nice and deep inside Raven. Not as deep as some of the lovers and toys Raven had taken, but that was all right. Raven wasn’t interested in Weiss due to the size of her dick, after all.  
  
“Oh, Raven, you’re feeling so good,” Weiss gasped out, red covering her cheeks. “You’re so tight, wrapped around me like this, it’s like you’re going to squeeze my dick off!”  
  
“I’m feeling good too, baby,” Raven moaned, her breath coming in gasps. “Your cock is reaching so deep inside me! Keep on fucking me Weiss!”  
  
That wasn’t an order Weiss objected to. Tightening her grip on Raven’s hip, she started thrusting forward even harder, somehow. Her spanks suffered a certain loss of accuracy, landing on Raven’s lower back and her sides in addition to her ass. But enough of them landed on the jiggling globes of Raven’s butt to make the older woman wet from the pain and the pleasure.  
  
Raven was making soft moans, small sounds escaping from her lips as the pleasure inside her built up and up. It always felt so good for Weiss to be inside her. Her ass, her pussy, her mouth, Raven loved taking Weiss. And not just for the sexual thrill of it. There was also the aspect where Raven would look up or down at her lover and see _Weiss_.  
  
Weiss, the poor rich girl, who so desperately needed a mother figure in her life. Weiss, who could be so cutely embarrassed and determined when Raven suggested they try something new. Weiss, who Raven really was in love with. That Wiess.  
  
Raven felt a surge of tenderness and love leap out from her breast. Weiss really did deserve better than what she had, and Raven intended to give it to her, over the years they would have together. But for now, all Raven needed to give to Weiss was her ass. And Weiss was quite satisfied with that.  
  
So was Raven, for that matter. It felt like her pussy was a faucet, and she just kept on getting hornier. Her thighs were slick with her arousal and she was beginning to wonder just how absorbent the dish towel actually was. Hopefully it could last until both of them had cum.  
  
Raven squeezed down around Weiss’s rod. Back when Tai had been alive, the two of them had been having kinky, inventive sex every day. And Raven had been able to do squeeze her ass down in a ripple, top to bottom. It had been so long since then that she had lost the knack, but Raven was sure she wouldn’t need much practice to get back into the swing of things. And it wasn’t like Weiss was going to complain.  
  
In fact, Weiss gave out a heartfelt groan as Raven squeezed down. Raven felt Weiss’s cock twitch inside her. Was she going to cum soon? A glance at the clock told Raven that Weiss better not. There was still plenty of time before Yang would be coming home, and Raven wanted to draw this out.  
  
Therefore, Raven stopped squeezing down so hard. In another five minutes she could tighten down again. That would still leave plenty of time for them to clean up before Yang came back home. Surely.  
  
Weiss didn’t seem to notice that much. She kept on thrusting into Raven, marveling under her breath at how amazing Raven’s ass was. That satisfied Raven nicely, making her feel almost as good as the dick in her ass and the fingers rubbing her pussy did.  
  
Not that Weiss was all sweet, of course. She kept on spanking Raven’s ass, long after the globes had turned a bright red. Weiss wasn’t spanking Raven as hard or as quickly as she had been, and had already switched hands twice due to the stinging. But Raven was quite fine with that. Sure, it would make dinner difficult, since her rear would be so sore it would be a challenge to sit down.  
  
But all that was just part of the fun. After all, there had been times when Tai had fucked her hard enough and long enough Raven hadn’t been able to close her legs. Raven smiled in fond memory. And then he would ‘make’ her wear extremely short dresses with no panties. That had gotten her some shocked looks when they went out for picnics.  
  
Good times, good times. But now Tai was dead and Raven had a new lover. So she should be focusing on Weiss.  
  
Doing just that, Raven rolled her hips from side to side. Both women groaned as Weiss’s dick moved around inside Raven. It was stirring up Raven wonderfully, and she couldn’t begin to guess what it was doing to Weiss.  
  
Another glance at the clock told Raven that whatever it was doing to Weiss, it better happen quickly. It would be easier to answer Yang’s questions about why Weiss had dropped by when she knew Yang had baseball practice than to answer Yang’s questions about why her best friend was fucking her mother in the ass. But it would be even easier if there were no questions to be answered at all.  
  
Therefore, Raven squeezed down again. With the sudden tightness, she could feel Weiss’s cock twitch as the pale-skinned heiress moaned. The sound was so sweet that Raven did it again, just to hear the expression of love from the bottom of Weiss’s heart. That it also pushed Weiss over the edge was a nice side benefit.  
  
“Raven, I’m going to- cum!”  
  
Weiss had put off the warning till it was too late. By the time she was halfway through her sentence, Weiss was already cumming. Raven’s eyes shot open wide and she moaned sluttily as she felt Weiss throb deep inside her ass.  
  
Raven and Weiss moaned in synch as Weiss came, emptying her balls into Raven’s asshole. As good as it felt for Weiss, it was even more intense for Raven, who felt a white-hot plume of seed appear deep inside her ass. She clutched at the counter, feeling Weiss’s cum traveling further and further inside her.  
  
It was enough to set off Raven’s own orgasm. Clawing at the countertop, Raven’s entire body shook as she came. Her ass squeezed down around Weiss’s rod as the pleasure surged through her body. Her arousal cascaded out of her slit in a rain of dew.  
  
“Weiss- baby- good.” That was the most coherent Raven could get. The pleasure inside her was too much to be put into words. All she could do was shake, her legs barely keeping her upright as she came.  
  
Raven fell forward against the counter, her strength leaving her. Her cheek was pressed against the cool counter, cooling off her overheated body. Eyes hooded, she reached back, groping for Weiss’s hand.  
  
Weiss took it in both of her hands, and leaned forward a bit. Raven could feel the strands of Weiss’s hair brushing along her back. Raven smiled, feeling the liquid drooling out of both of her lower holes.  
  
“That felt amazing, Raven,” Weiss said in a subdued tone.  
  
“Yeah, it really did, didn’t it?” Raven tiredly responded.  
  
That had been a _really_ good orgasm. Usually Raven was up for another round, but the way Weiss had fucked her had really taken her out of it. It still felt good to just be with Weiss, though.  
  
Still, it couldn’t last forever. Raven spent a few minutes basking in the feeling of Weiss’s body pressed against hers. But then she straightened up, shivering at the feeling of Weiss’s cum moving around inside her ass. Smiling and sighing, she turned around to Weiss.  
  
“Come on, we need to get cleaned up.”  
  
“Together?” Weiss quickly asked, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.  
  
Raven paused for a moment before shaking her head. Shower sex would be fun, but-  
  
“No, we can’t,” she said, sighing. “Yang will be home in an hour. I don’t want her walking in on us in there.”  
  
“You’re right,” Weiss said, sighing even more heavily. “I’ll get dressed and come back around…” she paused. “Six?”  
  
“Yeah, that will work fine,” Raven said, smiling and patting Weiss’s cheek. “See you then.”  
  
It didn’t work out quite that well. First Raven had to take a shower. And then Weiss had to take _her_ shower. And then Raven insisted Weiss dress very slowly, so she could properly appreciate the sight of her lover getting dressed. And then Yang had come home a bit early (but still far after enough time had passed for both Raven and Weiss to get cleaned and dressed if they had been focusing), so Weiss had been forced to jump out the bedroom window while Raven and Yang carried on a shouted conversation through the closed bedroom door. But Weiss got away with only a few rosebush scratches along her perfect legs.  
  
And then Raven could open the door to let her daughter in. Even as Yang headed to the only shower in the house, Raven idly told her that Qrow and his family were coming over for dinner, and wouldn’t that be fun? And Yang could invite Weiss too, if she wanted.

*******

Dinner had been an… _interesting_ affair. Qrow had obviously been wondering why Raven had set this up on such short notice. His repeated, none too subtle questions about that had been shut down by Summer and Raven. At the other end of the table, Weiss, Yang and Ruby had been chattering up a storm, enjoying themselves far more than the other end of the table. Watching her lover, her daughter and her niece enjoy themselves like that had been relaxing for Raven, almost worth the hassle of putting on a fancy dinner like this.  
  
Of course, the entire time, the knowledge of what was waiting after dessert was looming. Raven _thought_ there her family would generally be alright with her taking a lover half her age, but there was always the possibility that they wouldn’t be. Especially Yang, since Raven and Weiss had both been going behind her back for two and a half months about this _and_ that Weiss was Yang’s friend and had been long before Weiss had gotten a crush on Raven.  
  
Well, there was nothing for it. Raven and Weiss would just have to take the bull by the horns and see how the rest of the Brawen family reacted. And the time for that revelation was getting very close. The table had been cleared of even the dessert dishes, and the Brawen family (plus Weiss) was now sitting in the living room. Right where Raven and Weiss had been enjoying themselves just a few hours ago, Raven thought with a twitch of her lips.  
  
“So, Rae,” Qrow said, hooking his arms behind the couch he and Summer were sitting on, “what’s all this about? I know you didn’t call us over to just spend some time with your brother.”  
  
“You’ll be figuring this out soon enough,” Raven said, leaning forward a bit. “So I decided to tell all of you know. I’ve taken on a lover.” Man, Weiss must be rubbing off on Raven if she phrased things like that.  
  
Raven saw Yang’s eyes flick over to Weiss, obviously wondering why her best friend was being invited to such an intimate _family_ discussion. She didn’t say anything, though. Not yet.  
  
“That’s great, Raven,” Summer said cheerily. “Is it anyone we know? Barty from work?”  
  
“No!” Raven said quickly. “I mean, yes, you do know her, but not from work.”  
  
Yang’s eyes widened at the revelation of the gender of her mother’s lover and her head whipped around to stare at Weiss. Weiss, for her part, was sitting primly and properly in her chair, staring straight at Raven. She gave no sign she was even aware of anyone else in the room.  
  
“It’s Weiss,” Raven said, waving a hand at her teenage lover. “And we’ve been dating for the past two and a half months.”  
  
_That_ caused a bit of comment. Everyone except Raven tried to talk at once, with the result that nobody else could even tell what the others were thinking, much less follow any intricacies of their arguments. After the first outburst, they all settled down, glancing at each other but mostly at Weiss and Raven.  
  
Yang was the first to speak up again, glancing rapidly back and forth between her mother and her friend.  
  
“Mom, I, um, what? I mean, _what?_ It’s Weiss! I’ve known her for years! Just, what?” Yang’s blonde hair was swinging from side to side as she looked at Raven and Weiss.  
  
“Why are you so shocked, Yang,” Weiss said, her voice completely under control. And utterly unnatural. “You were the one who told me I needed to find someone and get laid. That you felt embarrassed a woman of my beauty hadn’t found someone yet.”  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. This was the first she was hearing about that. But her daughter also wasn’t trying to deny it.  
  
“Yeah, and I was thinking we both know plenty of cute guys or girls- not that I’m saying you’re not cute, Mom,” Yang hastily added, turning to look at Raven before turning back to her best friend and future step-mom. “But there are a lot of people _your_ age, you know?”  
  
“I do know,” Weiss said primly. “And the woman I’m interested in is Raven.”  
  
Yang sighed, burying her face in her hands. Then she looked up at her mother. There was a wildly shifting mix of emotions on her face as she stared at Raven.  
  
“Congratulations, Mom,” Yang said, half-sincerely. “I’ve been hoping you’d start dating again. Just, not, uh-“ she trailed off.  
  
“Not by cradle-robbing your friend?” Qrow said sardonically. Speaking over Yang’s muttered ‘yeah’, he continued, turning to Raven.  
  
“Seriously, sis, what the hell? I know Snow Queen’s been making doe eyes at you for years, but I never expected you to _act_ on it.”  
  
Raven sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her brother would probably be the most difficult one to get to accept this. Well, she had to try.  
  
“As I said, Weiss and I have been dating for two and a half months. And we’ve been very happy with each other. I’m not going to get into the emotional nitty-gritty, Qrow. So you’ll just have to accept that we have genuine feelings for each other.”  
  
Qrow bristled at that and Raven bristled in turn. For all that they loved each other, most of the disagreements between the siblings got settled through shouting matches. Thankfully for the tranquility of the night, Summer laid a hand on Qrow’s arm.  
  
After a few seconds, Qrow grumpily settled down. Glancing at him, Summer then turned to Raven. She brightly smiled, as usual, though there was a lot more worry behind it than there normally was.  
  
“I’m happy for you, Raven,” Summer said, sounding rather unsure if she actually was. “I felt so sorry for you when Tai died. And now,” she glanced at Weiss and paused. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “And now, I just hope you find some more happiness with Weiss.” The second glance she sent towards Weiss showed how deep her concerns were, even if she would never, ever say them out loud.  
  
“I think it’s great!” Ruby piped up from the couch the Brawen/Rose family was sitting on. She turned to smile widely at Wiess. “I’m glad we’ve got another member of the family, Aunt Weiss.”  
  
It should have been impossible for Weiss to turn paler, with the near-perfectly white color her skin already was. But at the title Ruby used for her, she somehow managed it. She spluttered, saying meaningless fragments of words before turning the full power of the Schnee glare onto her friend.  
  
“Don’t you ever call me that again, Ruby! I mean it, understand?”  
  
“Oh, of _course_ , Auntie,” the irrepressible Ruby said, giggling. The glare Weiss sent her way bounced off without even leaving a scorch mark.  
  
Raven sighed, and smiled. At least one member of her family didn’t seem to have any reservations about Raven falling in love with someone half her age. But ‘Auntie’? Well, that triggered a flow of thoughts in Raven’s mind.  
  
Like the actual requirements to be called someone’s aunt. Raven thought Weiss would look good in white. As opposed to her usual outfits of light blue and white. But the white of a wedding dress? Oh, that was something else entirely.  
  
Unless Weiss wanted to wear a suit. Raven thought Weiss would look just as good in a pure white tuxedo as she would in a wedding dress. Though Weiss did tend to reject anything masculine if there was any chance of a feminine option available instead.  
  
For that matter, Raven would be wearing white herself. She still had her wedding dress packed away, not that she had thought she would ever need it again. Hopefully it still fit the woman of forty (more or less) with a kid as well as it had fit a woman of twenty. Oh well, that was a problem a tailor could fix.  
  
“Mom? Hey, Mom!”  
  
Yang’s snapping fingers drew Raven out of her wedding-induced reverie. Shaking her head to clear it, Raven looked at her daughter, a blush on her face. Yang was staring back at her, a look of puzzlement warring with the general mortification.  
  
“You with us, Mom?” Yang asked.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Raven said hurriedly. Her blush was slower to retreat as the images of getting married a second time lingered in her mind. A quick glance over at Weiss showed that her lover was sporting a blush just as strong, and far more noticeable on Weiss’s pale features.  
  
Well, that was fine. The two of them would have years and years to get over the anticipatory embarrassment before they were ready to get married. They could even have their son or daughter be part of the wedding (instead of just being an extremely heavy, extremely squirrely bulge in Raven’s stomach, like Yang had at Raven’s first wedding.)  
  
Satisfied with that, Raven started addressing Qrow’s and Summer’s concerns. Yang still looked skeptical, but she loved her mother, and, in a slightly different way, loved Weiss. Raven was sure her daughter would come around before the night was over. She already seemed more than halfway there.  
  
Raven knew there would be quite a bit of comment about all this. Her name might even end up in the sort of tabloid that covered the income bracket the Schnees lived in. And very little of the commentary would be nice to hear. But she knew she was tough enough to deal with it. Her and Weiss together was worth a lot, far more than having to deal with paparazzi. And anyways, her family was more or less on board with this, and that was what mattered.  
  
Family and love, what more could Raven want?  
  



End file.
